Last Breath
by KittenTits
Summary: [One shot for Ginjiban]: Naruto's looking at Sasuke while he sleeps and thinks about all the time he could have told him..... SasuNaru, not for squeeky little kiddies


disclaimer: No. If only we could draw that good, but even then, no.  
  
A/N: Rin: This is a fic that we made for Ginji-ban, cuz we missed his birthday...  
  
Yami Rin: And excuse us if you're a female, Ginji, it's just that we never really knew what gender you were....  
  
S.Naru: It's sad that you don't know.  
  
Rin: *hits him* It's not like you know either, baka!!  
  
Yami Rin: Once again, Ginji, if we're s'pose to know what gender you are then we apologies. A lot.  
  
S.Naru: *anime lump on head* On with this ficcy... Ow, my head..... x__X  
  
Last Breath  
  
by RinKin and Yami Rin  
  
[Naruto's POV]  
  
I look at Sasuke's sleeping figure in sadness. The memory of the past 12 hours played through my head as I stood by his bed and simply watched him. He was still fully clothed and moved suddenly every so often, as if disturbed by something. I couldn't stay to watch him long; I had to leave, yet I didn't want to.  
  
~hold on to me, love you know i can't stay long all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid~  
  
If only he could wake up and look at me. I'd tell him the words that I had neglected to say any other time... That I love him with all my heart and that I would do anything for him. That is my only regret. But I'm not afraid of where I'm going. I can't be. But I wanted to spend my last night with him.  
  
I walked the short distance to the bed and lay down beside him. His arms moved and seemed to lie around me. I snuggled my face into his neck. If only I could have told him like he told me.....  
  
~can you hear me can you feel me in your arms~  
  
Can you feel me, Sasuke? Feel me laying here in your arms? Wanting desperately to tell you what I feel, but not being able to?  
  
~holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight~  
  
I felt like these were my last gasps of breath, the one's I was taking now. I was afraid that I would forget you, your face, your smile, your scowl, everything about you. But somewhere deep down, I knew that I wouldn't. I couldn't. Never, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. He was like my light in the darkness. But I'd never see him again after tonight.  
  
~unleash the winter a world of fragile things~  
  
I gazed out the window and saw the snowflakes falling softly onto the window sill. I smiled sadly; I love winter. It's full of fragile things. As much as I hate to admit it, I, myself, am a fragile thing. Although I put on a brave face to the world, I almost couldn't take it anymore. But you were there, you helped me through it. But not this time. I couldn't find you. You were torn away from me, and I had to deal with it on my own.  
  
~look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)~  
  
Sasuke knows that I love winter. I only hope that now he sees me inside of the snow covered trees, playing hide and seek like we used to when we were younger. I know he can here me; I voice my thoughts out loud and I know that he hears them. Of the few tears that are falling from his eyes onto my face, I can taste it. I know that he hears me.  
  
~i know you hear me i can taste it in your tears~  
  
"Naruto...." he calls out in sleep. I touch his face and assure him that I'm here. If only his dreams could lead him to me. I wouldn't let him go, ever. Then I'd never be alone anymore.  
  
~closing your eyes to disappear you pray your dreams will lead you here but still you wake and know the truth no one is there~  
  
He stirs and I get up so he won't be bothered. I stand in the shadows when his eyes open and he sits up. He rubs the tearstains from his face, a look of pain written on his features. Please, Sasuke, look this way. Please.....  
  
But he doesn't. He gets up and runs from the house, not even pausing to grab his jacket. I follow.  
  
I don't even get winded as I run after him.  
  
He finally slows in the cemetery. He slows down and stops in front of a new looking headstone. His face distorts and he falls to the ground in front of it, crying. I sit beside him but don't touch him.  
  
I look to the headstone and see the following words carved on:  
  
~"Uzumaki Naruto, loving friend, and will forever be loved and missed. His suicide was in vein. Died at age 17."~  
  
I close my eyes as I see his tears falling to the ground. "Naruto.... Naruto, why...?" he cried. "Why did you leave me alone..?!"  
  
~say goodnight don't be afraid calling me calling me as you fade away~  
  
I look away, ashamed. If I could do it over, I would. But I couldn't, and that's what stung.  
  
~*~*~*~*~OWARI~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Rin: OMFG, I just killed off Naruto!!! *sob* WHY?!?!?!  
  
S.Naru: You killed me?! What the heck?!? Are you on DRUGS?!?  
  
Yami Rin: No, it was sugar and a wanting to write a song-fic.  
  
Rin: That it was. Anyways, this was for Ginji-ban, cuz I lost the picture we made as a birthday present. I know that it's belated (very) but we hope that you like it Ginji! ^___^ Cuz the present you made me was kick ass awesome!!!  
  
Yami Rin: Yes, and to everyone else, review! We want more reviews.... *hiss* More.....  
  
Rin: oO;; That was..... what?  
  
Yami Rin: I don't know...  
  
Rin: Didn't think so. 


End file.
